Aisaki Haidon
Aisaki Haidon (愛 崎 俳 呑?) È un nemico che appare in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. È il padre di Aisaki Masato e Aisaki Emiru ed è il marito di Aisaki Miyako. Lavora per la Criasu con la convinzione di fare del bene. Viene poi rivelato che il suo reclutamento è un modo per tenere d'occhio sua figlia Emiru, che nel futuro da cui provengono i membri della Criasu è stata una delle ultime Pretty Cure. Bio L'incontro con George Kurai George ed Haidon si incontrano quando quest'ultimo sta attraversando un forte periodo di crisi creativa, in cui non riesce più a comporre nulla. La mancanza d'ispirazione lo ha gettato nello sconforto più totale, al punto di credere che la sua vita sia priva di uno scopo, prima di venire a conoscenza del sogno di George Kurai. Si lascia facilmente conquistare dalla visione della Criasu Corporation, di cui entra a far parte inizialmente come dipendente e poi come membro attivo nella lotta contro le Pretty Cure, ritrovando così nuovo scopo ed ambizione. Nell'ottica di Haidon, la Criasu non fa altro che cercare di preservare per sempre la felicità delle persone, liberandoli da ogni dolore, e le Pretty Cure vi si opporrebbero per semplice egoismo o malignità. Haidon è il solo, assieme a Papple, ad avere contatti diretti faccia a faccia con George. Tutti gli altri membri credono, per molto tempo, che sia lui il vero leader della Criasu e che la visione su cui si fonda gli appartenga. La sua famiglia è a conoscenza di questo suo nuovo lavoro, seppure attraverso dettagli fumosi ed approssimativi, e lo appoggiano perché ciò che fa sembra renderlo felice. La doppia identità di Emiru e la verità sulla Criasu È lui a far conoscere Emiru e Ruru, mettendo l'androide a guardia della figli per proteggerla. Lo fa perché le Pretty Cure scoprono la sua vera identità, e considerandole malvagie crede che possano fare del male ai suoi cari pur di arrivare a lui. Inaspettatamente, le ragazze finiscono col tessere un profondo legame d'amicizia che s'intensifica con la purificazione di Ruru, sino a diventare Cure Machérie e Cure Amour. Gli ultimi giorni di Phantom, l'alterego di Haidon, corrispondono ai primi giorni di sua figlia come Leggendaria Guerriera. Lui ignora la doppia identità di Emiru fino a che lei, in un tentativo disperato, non scoglie la trasformazione nel bel mezzo di uno scontro, pur di farsi ascoltare. Lo scopo della figlia è quello di salvarlo e fargli aprire gli occhi sull'agenzia per cui lavora e sulla loro 'visione'. Personality Hagumi ha una personalità aggraziata e pacata. Indipendentemente dalle difficoltà che deve affrontare, è determinata a proteggere il futuro come sua madre. La sua natura gentile le permette di calmare Harry nella sua forma mostruosa, al punto che lui ha scelto di disertare la Criasu Corporation per fuggire con lei. Come Hugtan, occasionalmente diventa scontrosa e difficile da gestire, sebbene la maggior parte delle volte sia allegra e coraggiosa. Durante un combattimento cerca di fare del suo meglio per aiutare le Pretty Cure, anche al punto di mettere in pericolo sé stessa. E' pronta a confortare gli altri quando sono arrabbiati. Relazioni Hariham Harry Nono Hana Etimologia Her name comes from the English word "hug", with the suffix "tan" added to turn it into a name. Hagumi comes from the English word "hug" and "umi" which means sea. When put together, her name translates to "sea of hugs". Cure Tomorrow is a noun that can mean "the day following today". Abilities She is sensitive to the tomorrow-creating power Tomorrow Power and is weakened when it diminishes. She can use the Tomorrow Power she has accumulated to purify an Oshimaida in a similar manner as her mother Cure Yell's Heart for You, but it puts her into a deep sleep because of exhaustion as a result. She tends to behave like a normal human baby. For example, she can only make noises instead of talking and has to be carried around. However, she does show signs that she is growing. In episode 8, she stands on her two feet by herself for the first time, and in episode 11, she says her first word, "mamma". In episode 12, she starts teething and eating baby food. She eventually learns how to speak and walk, even able to understand others. Hugtan can also summon Pretty Cures from past seasons. She does this with Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, as well as the Pretty Cures and mascots of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode''. Her summoning powers are not limited to just Pretty Cures, as she summons Santa Claus at the end of episode 44. As Cure Tomorrow, she is capable of purifying Harry, allowing the latter to transform from his monstrous form into his normal, miniature form. She even creates Harry's gold chain out of her own Tomorrow Power to repress the Togepower within him and enable him to stay out of monster form. Songs Hugtan's voice actress, Tada Konomi, has participated in an image song for the character she voices which is a duet that she sings alongside Hikisaka Rie, the voice actress of Nono Hana. Duets *'The Magic Of Holding One Tight' (Along with Hikisaka Rie) Trivia *Her birthday is on October 21st, making her zodiac sign Libra. *It is unknown why Hugtan was unaffected by George Kurai's time freeze powers. *Hugtan's referring to Hana as "mama" may have been a foreshadowing of her being Hana's daughter. *Hugtan is the first mascot to be related to a Cure, in this case, she is Cure Yell's future daughter. *Hugtan's original plan of travelling back in time to save her future creates a major time paradox, resulting in a future that was different from the time she was from. The outcomes of her future time deviates even further when Ruru becomes the 5th Cure instead of having the intended 4 Cures. **This in turn changes her mother's fate for the better, since she's the catalyst of Criasu's goals in the original timeline. **In technical sense, by altering Hana's time, this results in Criasu never being founded in the new timeline, Ruru was created but as a little girl without memories of her original timeline incarnation and Hana continues living.